


The End of the World as We Know It

by AJsRandom



Series: Trope Bingo [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Angst and Humor, Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy-style. A prophecy of gloom and doom for the Slayer, but will the vamps win? Fills apocalypse and Camelot_drabble prompt writer's choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the World as We Know It

Arthur walked down the hall; he still somehow had energy after killing vamps most of the night. It had been a weird day besides that—Gwen had asked him to the spring dance, but he’d turned her down. He just didn’t want to jeopardize their friendship even though he was pretty sure he was nuts about her. Besides that, anyone he cared for could be a target for the Master and his minions. It was safer for her if he keep his feelings hidden.  
  
Then he’d gone to the restroom only to find blood coming out of the tap instead of water.  _Was the Master beginning his endgame?_  That would account for the increase in vamp sightings. He gave up on the water and headed for the library. It had become his gang’s unofficial HQ; the sheer number of occult books were a plus.  
  
He’d barely opened the door but heard Merlin talking: “. . . it says right here in the Lexicon—the Slayer shall meet his end at the hands of the Master. It’s actually clear for once; no weird language or anything.”  
  
“Are you  _sure_  he has no chance?” Morgana asked.  
  
“None.”  
  
Arthur shoved the doors open. “What in  _hell_  are you talking about?”  
  
His two friends jumped and looked at the floor guiltily. “We were just talking—” Merlin started.  
  
“What? That I’m going to die? Well  _duh_. Don’t  _all_  slayers die young? Why should  _I_  be any different?”  
  
“Arthur, it isn’t like that,” Morgana tried.  
  
“Then what’s it like?  _Huh_?”  
  
“It’s a prophecy in this book.” Merlin held it up. “The Master is supposed to kill you, ascend up to here and open the hellmouth.”  
  
“So he wins? No matter what I do, he wins? Well that’s it. I  _quit_.”  
  
“Arthur—”  
  
“No. I’m  _done_  fighting. He can do what he wants; you can do what you want. I’m  _done_.” He turned and strode from the room; he was going home and to  _hell_  with anyone who bothered him.

  
oO0Oo

  
He felt that way up until his mom called him downstairs. Morgana was on the phone—she and Gwen had been attacked by a horde of vamps on their way home. And just like that Arthur was determined to get back at the Master for that.  
  
He went to school that day in a much different mood. Everyone was excited for the dance that night but it wasn’t on  _his_ radar. He had to find out what Merlin knew about this prophecy. And he’d forgotten to ask Morgana, but her techno-mancer friends probably had some info.  
  
Finally school was over and he, Merlin, Morgana, and Gwen sat in the library. Merlin had his usual stack of books nearby and Morgana’s fingertips were on her keyboard. They eventually figured out that  _tonight_  was the night of the prophesized ascension. And one of Morgana’s online friends quoted a scripture that meant a  _child_  would be sent to bring Arthur to the Master.  
  
All three wanted to go with him, but he refused them. He didn’t want them to see him die or be at risk themselves. He stood and emphasized that they  _not_  follow him then left. Just outside the school’s entrance, a little boy stood waiting. He held out his hand, which Arthur took. The boy did indeed lead him to the Master, who, after a very short confrontation, bit Arthur’s neck and drank his blood. The last thing he remembered before the world went dark was a splash as he fell face down in a pool.

  
oO0Oo

  
Just after Arthur left, Merlin started pacing. “Yeah, I’m not just going to sit here and wait for him.”  
  
“But Merlin, he warned us to—” Gwen started.  
  
“ _No_. If there’s the slightest chance we could save him, don’t you want to take it?”  
  
“Yes, I do,” Gwen replied.  
  
“Morgana, any idea on the Master’s location?”  
  
Morgana’s fingers started flying over her keyboard. “I’ve narrowed it down to two places, but since the hellmouth is right under the school . . .  
here.” She pointed to her screen.  
  
“Got it. Hold down the fort.” Merlin ran from the room, Gwen at his heels.  
  
Unfortunately they reached the lair too late. The Master was gone and Arthur was lying face down in water. Merlin ran over to him, knelt down and felt for his pulse. He shook his head sadly and pulled him from the water.  
  
“This  _can’t_  be it!” Gwen cried. “I can save him, I  _can_!” She knelt down by Arthur and began administering CPR. She kept chanting “come on” over and over as she pumped his chest, but he wasn’t responding.  
  
She kept going, though tears were leaking from her eyes. Finally Arthur opened his eyes and gasped.  _He’d made it!_  He coughed and the other two helped him stand. They updated him on everything that had happened, and Arthur began moving. He was heading back to the school where he knew the Master would be preparing to open the hellmouth.  
  
Arthur sensed the Master’s presence on the school’s roof. Merlin and Gwen waited while he went up to battle the Master. They bantered and fought, but Arthur was confident. Somehow dying and being revived had given him a strange new strength and he was able to toss the Master through the skylight over the library. He watched him fall and impale himself on a broken chair, where he disintegrated.  
  
He went back downstairs to meet Merlin and Gwen, and together they went to the library. They found the room looking like world war three, and Morgana looked as if she’d fought it solo. But they swarmed her for a relieved group hug. Now that their night was free of impending doom, they decided to change and go to the spring dance. After all, life was short and they had to enjoy every moment they could.


End file.
